DT-AS German Published Specification No. 1,244,347 (respectively British Pat. No. 1,047,840) describes a process for the manufacture of short glass fibers which can be metered. According to this, short glass fibers, which are very difficult to meter by the customary processes, are converted into the form of granules by treatment in, for example, organic solvents. The said patent specification also contains a note that the solvents can contain, for example, sizes.